


Say yes

by uriyukkuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriyukkuri/pseuds/uriyukkuri
Summary: Yuta tries to take the most serious guy in his classroom to a party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a oneshot idea that became a four mini-chapters story:).

"Anyone else?" Johnny asked as he looked at the list in his hands. "There are already many people, but there's always someone who doesn't show up and we don't want this party to be a failure" They had been planning for centuries to hold an end-of-the-year party. Already being available Johnny's place, all that remained was to finish the guest list.

"I don't know... Mark?" Ten suggested as he settled down into one of the chairs around the library table.

"But isn't he too young for a party like this?" Doyoung asked, who was playing with a pencil, making it dance around his fingers.

"No, he'd just turn eighteen a few months ago," The Thai boy responded and gestured Johnny to add him on the list. "I'll make sure to invite him later"

Since classes were ending in less than two weeks, there wasn't a lot of time to think. Stress was at its peak on these days, so they thought it was a good idea for them to throw this party and relax for a bit with people they know.  
Doyoung nodded in response and the table become silent for a few seconds.

"What about Taeyong?" Yuta snapped out of nowhere making everyone in that table to look at him as if he had some kind of giant bug on his face. He stayed muted waiting for somebody to react.

"Huh? Taeyong? Like, Lee Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked with raised eyebrows, almost laughing.

"Yeah, Lee Taeyong. The boy with red hair, very thin figure—"

"We already know who he is" Doyoung cut him off. I mean, all of them were in at least one class in common, and everybody knew him because of his good looks and really good grades. It was like the perfect man, 'the popular'. "It's just that he's always in his own little world and let's be honest, he's not the most social person ever"

"Yeah, I never saw him socialize with any of us... or with anyone at all, only teachers" Jaehyun added.

Yuta raised an eyebrow. Yes, he knew all of that. He knew that fame that was created around Taeyong. But it seemed like his friends were taking it to a next level. "Well, I've talked to him," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, I talk. Almost every day" Yuta could see how his friends' facial expressions showed pure disbelief.

"Really?" Ten said almost laughing. "How, when and where? If all he does is sit like a statue and when the class is over he runs out like had seen the devil"

Since when it was impossible for Yuta to talk to anyone? They knew very well that he could talk with literally everyone. "Let's just say it's almost a habit" he shrugged and shook slightly his head. "I have no idea when he arrives, but he's always there, sitting in the third row before everyone else"

"Yeah... so?" Doyoung hurried Yuta up.

Yuta put his finger in his own lips making Doyoung quiet and kept talking. "So, weeks ago, I came to class when he was sitting there all alone and sat next to him, clearly wanting to talk"

"We've all tried to talk to him at some point, Yuta"

"Shh!" Ten said, know interested in the story, making Doyoung quiet again. "But did he answer you? What did he say? How is his voice after two words?" he continued asking.

"Well, it was a pretty normal talk. Classes, teachers, exams, stress... you know, the standard classmate-conversation," Yuta started playing with his rings as he talked. "Then days kept on going and that happened several times. And now, as I said, it has become a habit" he laughed a little, leaning his elbows on the table. "He is quite nice. He likes music and dancing, a lot. He surely wants to come" he ended that with a smile. "Oh, and his voice is very attractive, Ten" he finally added, making everyone change their expressions, so he quickly added "I mean, it's pretty deep and raspy"

Everyone just stared at him. As mentioned before, it was known that Yuta could talk even with a tree, but to make that red-haired boy say more than two words in a row was quite an achievement. Even Johnny and Ten had an internal game that consisted of trying to get the guy to say a complete sentence, whoever got it, received five dollars from the loser. Neither of them had achieved it yet.

"Guess you will be in charge of asking him. I already gave up on that redhead" Doyoung commented, making the pencil roll to Yuta through the table.

He caught it before it fell over the edge. "Deal"

\-----

Yuta set the alarm a little earlier the next morning. He wanted to make sure he would arrive after Taeyong and before anyone else, as usual.  
He had breakfast quickly and was already on his way to class. Students used to fill in the corridors a little later in the morning, so Yuta hadn't big obstacles at these early hours and walked freely among them to reach to his classroom.  
Big was his surprise when he arrived and found it empty. All chairs perfectly accommodated but no one to occupy them. How could it be possible?

"Am I wrong?" He thought, pulling out his phone to check his schedules that clearly indicated he was indeed in the right classroom. That was really weird and ring an internal alarm in him. Even so, he sat in his usual place, next to Taeyong's chair. It wasn't usual of him, but maybe Taeyong was late. So he decided to play games on his phone while waiting.

He looked for the millionth time at the wall clock and was even more surprised when he saw some students already in their seats. Why that boy hadn't shown up yet? Taeyong had perfect assistance... something must have happened to him. Immediately thought about calling or sending him a message, but he didn't have in his power his number... or enough closeness.

During the morning, his class started. Minutes passed by so slowly and the professor's annoying voice seemed to grow louder and louder in his head and consume his brain slowly. So boredom didn't take long to appear.

At that moment he realized how much time he spends paying attention to Taeyong's behavior in class, since he drove his gaze to see what the crazy-haired boy was doing, only finding an empty seat for the nth time.  
Yuta smiled remembering some habits of his, accommodating paper sheets perfectly aligned, arranging his pencils in a certain way onto the desk surface, and those class notes decorated in a lot of different colors. Those little things that the Japanese founded amusing since usually his own desk was a mess —as well as his notes—.

He drove his eyes to his friends, now looking at Ten, seeing how flirting with Johnny was the only thing he did all the time. And on the other side, Doyoung and Jaehyun in their respective worlds, paying attention to the actual class. 

Damn. This was so boring. The entire class was boring.

His eyes were now on the whiteboard. Anyone who saw him from the outside would think he was paying attention. But that was way far from the truth: he was comparing the screw sizes that held the object attached to the wall.  
That great discovery was interrupted when the door quickly opened and made a high pitched squeaking sound. His eyes swiveled there instantly and some of the students made uncomfortable Ugh's due to the sound.  
Surprisingly, Taeyong was standing there with his hand on the knob, asking for permission to enter, while making repeated apology bows to the professor and students for the interruption.  
Yuta's eyebrows rose in amazement, following the other's thin body to his seat next to him.

"Hey," Yuta said.

But Taeyong didn't answer. Instead, he started arranging his things into place on the desk surface and paying attention to some other student who was asking something, trying to catch up the class.  
Yuta decided not to disturb him. Even if it was true that they talk almost every day, it was only before class, never during or after it. His friends definitely had a point.

 

The class ended after 35 minutes Taeyong arrived. Yuta obviously spent his time glancing at the Korean boy, who had been surprisingly quiet. Like, more than usual. Without his typical aligning-everything habit, without asking any questions or even didn't seem to pay a lot of attention.  
The boy also seemed to be in fast-cam putting his things —totally organized, of course— inside his backpack. So fast that in the blink of an eye, he was already crossing the door, leaving the classroom.

"Shit, shit, no," Yuta thought, throwing everything inside his own backpack and running after him. Those slender legs walked very quickly, but without losing his style, while Yuta ran to catch him up as he closed his backpack on the way.

"Hey! Taeyong!" Yuta called, causing some students to look at him. "Taeyong!" But the red-haired boy didn't seem to listen. The Japanese felt totally ignored, but that didn't stop him from moving his legs faster, making his way to get to his side.

Taeyong had his airpods on, of course. Yuta smiled and tried to get his attention by waving his hand in front of his face.  
The Korean blinked a couple of times and took off one of his airpods with a surprised look as they continued walking.

"Hey!" Yuta tried for the third time, recovering the breath.

"Hey..." Taeyong answered, somehow confused.

"What happened today? Why were you late? I thought it was physically impossible for you to be late, honestly" Yuta spat out, arranging his hair that moved in a different direction when he ran.

"Oh... uhm, nothing. Nothing serious, I'm human too" Taeyong said taking the other airpod off and putting them in his jean pocket.

"Oh, yeah... I know but... are you okay? You weren't very active in class today. You seemed down" Yuta tried again, making Taeyong look at him with an unreadable expression and making him feel a little nervous. "I mean... it's not that I look at you all the time, but— it's just, I couldn't help it but notice you were... uhm... well... like that" Japanese stuttered, not knowing how to dissimulate it.

Suddenly, Taeyong smiled looking at his own feet.

If Yuta hadn't enough emotions that morning, now he had. What was that? Why was that?  
Lee Taeyong was smiling. The boy with the typical unreadable expression showed his perfectly white teeth in a light but clear smile while looking at his own footsteps.  
Yuta was kind of speechless. Not understanding what could've caused him to have that reaction. Maybe because he stuttered a lot and Taeyong find him stupid?

"Nothing serious. Thanks for worrying" the Korean finally said with a voice so deep that Yuta felt it rumble in his ears.

"O-okay..."

They both had reached the building door, where Yuta held Taeyong's arm and guide him to a less crowded place where they could talk more calmly outside. "I waited for you today, you know?" he said, leaning his back on a tree, crossing his arms. "I wanted to talk to you, I set my alarm very early this morning"

"Oh, I'm sorry... it wasn't in my plans being late" Taeyong really seemed sorry. Not only because of his voice tone, but the expression on his face had slightly changed. "Did something happen?"

"It's okay" Yuta said with a smile. "But no, nothing happened. I just wanted to ask you something," he added, seeing Taeyong raise his eyebrows with curiosity. "I want you to come to a party with me and my friends"

The panic that crossed Taeyong's face alarmed Yuta. "You told me that you like music and dancing, right? A party includes both, and my friends are good people. They are our classmates: Johnny, Ten, Jaehyun and Doyoung" Yuta counted with his fingers. "Come on, what do you say? It's next Friday"

"Uhm... I don't—" Taeyong had a very understandable expression right now.

"You can always leave if you're not having fun, but at least give it a try. They really, really want to meet you" Yuta lied, leaving Taeyong with an internal crisis and that was very visible to Yuta, so he just let the idea sink in for a bit.

"I never go to parties, I had— I had really bad experiences" he finally said.

"Oh, come on! This would be brand new people and I'll make sure you have a good time" Yuta tugged slightly on his sleeve. "Besides, it's not such a big party. It's at Johnny's place... there will be about fifteen people"

Taeyong was about to visibly decline the offer again when Yuta didn't even let him do it. "What do I have to do to make you say yes? What holds you back?"

"I already told you—"

"Stop being so damn stubborn and say yes already!" he laughed, slapping the Korean's shoulder gently. "It'll be fun, I promise"

Taeyong sighed, looking at his feet. "Okay, you win"

Yuta's smile was now so wide that it was slightly infected on the latter. "Oh my god, for real?" He asked really excited and even more when the other one nodded. This was unbelievably amazing. He passed his arm around Taeyong's shoulders and kept talking. "Great! So, now let's go! I'll introduce you to my friends. They must be here, somewhere"

Taeyong stuck his heels on the floor, making Yuta look at him strangely. "Oh, wait, I'm sorry, I can't today. I'm already late for another class," he quickly said. "But you can do it before Friday, or even at the party" the Korean gently pulled himself away from the hug.

"Oh... okay, uhm... give me your number, just in case," he said as he took his phone out of his pocket and wrote down the digits the other said. "See you on Monday?"

For the third time, Taeyong smiled genuinely at Yuta. "Yeah, see you"

Now it was him who couldn't help it but smile back at the redhaired boy as he waved his hand before the Korean turned around to leave.  
Surprising Yuta even more, the other stopped and turned half of his body to say something else before returning his way.

"I'm glad we had the chance to talk today as well, Yuta"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party day has arrived and Yuta can't control his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn’t contain Yutae, but next chapter does.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuta was standing like a statue, eyes glued on the TV screen, watching his favorite soccer team. He had rummaged through Johnny’s shopping bags and founded a package of cookies which was energetically eating, fully immersed in the game.  
The only thing that his ears heard was the cookies being destroyed by his own jaws, so his thumb pressed a couple times the volume button, turning it up a little bit more.

Only to realize seconds later that it wasn't a good idea. Angry steps were getting closer and he knew what was coming.

“Could you please stop watching TV and help me out already?” Johnny took the remote control out of Yuta’s hands and turned off the TV with visible anger. “That’s why you came here for. The party starts in two hours and you are standing there doing nothing.”

“For your information, I am indeed helping. But this was casually on while I was passing by.” Yuta said, trying not to make eye contact with his friend and cleaning with his fingers the corners of his mouth.

“Don’t lie to me, the TV was off before you arrived.” The taller one shot back and hit him on the arm with the remote control and then put it in a drawer. “All you're doing is to make a mess around everything I clean.” He added visibly stressed. “Look at your own feet, dumbass. You left a lot of crumbs on the floor.”

When Yuta looked at his own feet, he certainly saw the mess he had made. “Dude, it’s a party. Drunk people don’t care about how clean everything is.” He said trying to downplay it with a gesture of disdain with his hand.  
He crumpled the empty cookie package and walked to the kitchen to throw it in the trash. “Besides, it will be messy all again sooner than you think.”

“Yeah, but most people won’t arrive drunk. Clean this. Now.” Johnny added pointing to the floor. “And you owe me cookies. That’s one of my night snacks, and if I don’t have it, you won’t survive to tell what happened.”

“Such a bitchy mood you have today, Mr. Seo.” Yuta came back to the living room with broom and shovel in his hands, squatting on the floor and starting to clean the crumbs.

“Yeah. Don’t make it worst” Johnny stood there watching Yuta.

“DoN’t MaKe It WoRsT” he mocked, causing his friend to push him with his foot and lose balance, spreading the crumbs again all over the floor.  
Yuta let out a frustrated moan while squatting back again. “Agh! Fuck you!”

“I told you, don’t make it worst” now he said with an amusing smile before turning around and continuing with his tasks and letting Yuta finish.

 

It took them about an hour to get everything ready. Both Yuta and Johnny were resting on the couch on their phones. Yuta’s nape on the armrest and legs on Johnny's lap, while his eyes were now on Taeyong's chat.

“Hey! :) you comin tonight, right?”

It didn’t even appear as received and Yuta had sent it hours ago. He was about to freak out. It was the right number because they had been talking a couple times during the week to check time and address. Also, Taeyong had already said yes. Five times, if he wanted to be exact. So there’s no way he's not coming, right?

_Right?_

Yuta let out a soft sigh and put his phone on his pocket. He couldn’t fool himself anymore. He was totally interested in that guy and wanted him in the party so badly. But there wasn't much left he could do?

 

“Okay, I’ll go get ready. Can I borrow your bathroom?” Yuta stood up from the couch, getting his backpack that was on the floor next to the door.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll do it in my room, then” And with that, Yuta made his way to the little but cozy bathroom.

He stood up in front of the mirror and checked his face before everything else. Those exams were not helping his dark circles. Luckily tonight he could relax as much as he wanted.  
He ran his hand through his now ash-purple hair. Having it dark all his life bored him, so he changed it in an impulse when thinking about the crazy colors that crossed Taeyong's head during past months. Also, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t waiting for today to see Taeyong’s reaction to it.

He stood there watching his reflection for a while, till he realized it was almost 7:00 and people would arrive in an hour.  
He put on one of his typical white dress shirts, leaving the color for the pants which were a light purple shade. He left one top button off, showing the little chain his mother gave him and of course, he put on some eyeliner. He didn't forget either about his Chanel No. 5 all over himself.

Before leaving the bathroom, he took a look at his messages again. Still no answer.

 

With a big sigh, he entered his friend's room, who was lying on his bed, already dressed up. “What happened, man?” the taller one asked.

Yuta put his backpack under Johnny’s bed and sat down. “Taeyong... he didn’t even receive my message. What should I do? Should I call him or that’s too much?”

“Bitch, are you in heat? Why you so desperate? He said yes like a million times” Johnny slightly pushed Yuta with his feet.

“Ugh... you're so annoying.” Yuta lay down next to his friend, watching the other’s phone screen.

“ _You_ are annoying. All you do is talk about Taeyong all fucking day, we are tired”

“Well, I’m sorry for finally having a crush on someone” Yuta touched his friend's phone screen several times, making him lose the game.

“What the— Are you stupid? I was almost winning!” Johnny hit the latter with his phone a couple of times while Yuta was laughing and covering himself from the expected attack.

"Your dick clearly needs some attention" Johnny finally said letting Yuta alone while pressing restart on his game. "You better get that guy or you’ll become seriously unbearable”

Yuta laughed. “Yeah, well... I have to make sure he's into guys first”

“Send him a dickpic and you’ll know it instantly” Johnny’s thumbs began to tap quickly again.

“I know my dick is amazing, thanks for the reminding,” Yuta sat down again on the bed and ran his hand again through his hair. “By the way, do you have a hair straightener? The bleaching made it hard to control”

“Uhm... only if you borrow me that perfume of yours, you smell so good. I want it too” Johnny left his phone aside while watching him.

“Both of us smelling alike? Yeah, totally screaming to the world that we fucked or something” Yuta said, rummaging through Johnny's drawers. 

“Huh? Can’t a friend only borrow a perfume without all the bad connotation behind?”

Yuta shrugged. “I'm just saying what I would think. But whatever, it’s in my backpack”

“Unless you really want to put it on me in another way” Johnny sent him a flying kiss while caressing the bed.

“Wow, and I was the one in heat,” Yuta said making the other laugh and point at the lowest drawer in his wardrobe.   
Yuta founded what he was looking for there and started straightening his hair. He didn't have much experience with hair straighteners, so he didn't want to risk curling it this time, straight down his forehead was okay. He was about to finish when the doorbell ringed and Johnny took care of the guests.  
Technically the party started at 8:30, but the two closest friends —Doyoung and Jaehyun— arrived a little bit earlier with three other guests. One of them being Jungwoo, a student from their same university but from a different career, whom they met in another party.

“Hey! Long time no see” Jungwoo said to Yuta —who arrived from Johnny’s room minutes after— while pushing him a little shoulder to shoulder.

Yuta smiled and nodded in response. “Yeah, I'm glad you came!” he answered at the same time music started playing in a low volume. Johnny and Ten were in charge of music that night, so Yuta could see them in front of the laptop together.

 

Minutes passed quickly while everyone was having fun. It was now 9:00 and the party was full. Bottles, red cups, and cans were moving side to side on people’s hands.  
Yuta was laughing and talking with Mark —who was drunk as he was— introducing his new very tall friend, whom he brought with the excuse of not being the youngest one in the party.

“Lucas!” Mark shouted over the music. “My classmate, same age”

“Nice! I’m Yuta!” he greeted giving Lucas his hand, but the ladder hugged him with a very tight embrace and patting him on the back.

“What’s up, man?” Lucas added while giving Yuta one of the largest smiles he had ever seen.

“Not much. Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah!” the younger ones answered at the same time, causing Lucas to laugh like if it was the funniest thing in the world, infecting Mark who followed him along.

Yuta just laughed a little confused and thought that definitely, this new guy must have arrived drunk because he was so loud even before crossing Johnny's door. "Great, then! Enjoy the rest of the night!" he said, now making his way to the laptop.  
The night DJs were making the song playlist longer and longer every time they came up with a new one. Ten clapped excitedly every time one song crossed his mind and his fingers moved faster into the keyboard. His eyes know fell on Yuta, whom he hugged by the shoulders. "Oh, hey gorgeous. What brings you here in this beautiful night?"

“Please, don’t come here to cry about your desperate dick” Johnny added after seeing him.

Yuta just laughed a little, pushing him softly. “Shut up, I wasn’t. I just came up with some new songs,” he said while searching for them on the laptop. "There are some cool Japanese songs that will be on point for the night. Do you know— who's calling now?" Yuta was interrupted by a constant buzzing from his phone so he took it out his pocket and turned it around to face the screen.

And then his world just froze.

Taeyong’s name was on his screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone actually reads this but okay... 
> 
> This mini fic was originally a oneshot idea that I had.  
> A few weeks ago I started writing the second part because I got inspired.  
> The thing is that part two was getting longer in comparison to part one, so I decided to divide it into four parts and make all them about the same length... or try to.  
> Of course, I picked that moment as the ending of the second part because yeah, I am that kind of person. 
> 
> Also, I switched my more than one-year-old twitter to public some days ago and I'm alone as hell there. So if you want to follow me and talk, follow me [here](https://twitter.com/uriyukkuri), I will be more than glad to talk to anyone ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after one year, finally chapter 3.  
> I was on an art block and with the university, it was impossible for me to write.  
> But here it is. 
> 
> This chapter, as I promised, it’s all Yutae.  
> Contributing to the Yutae community even with this shitty fic jkdjkka;;
> 
> Also, I made some little changes on the other chapters as well. Not vitaly important, but I improved the text format and changed some mistakes I realized just now. So, if you wanna read it again you are more than welcomed. 
> 
> There’s a lot of dialogs because I love writing like this.  
> I want to try new ways to write too, so maybe expect for something new in the future, or not? I don’t really know.
> 
> Enjoy

His phone was buzzing in his hand and probably ringing loudly, but the music made it impossible to hear.  
Yuta was looking at the screen totally paralyzed, while his mind was running at light speed.  
Why was this call for? You don’t call the person who invited you in the middle of the party to tell him you are not going... so why was he calling after not responding to his messages? Was he that careless? Was he calling to make up an excuse? Or maybe... he had an accident?

At this point, Yuta was kind of giving up on the idea of Taeyong coming anyways. I mean, he wasn’t mad, maybe disappointed. But in the end, it was his fault. What was he thinking in the first place? Inviting Taeyong to a party? Really? It seems like he doesn’t listen to people. Taeyong told him a lot of times that he doesn’t like parties. Why push it like that? Maybe the other one only said yes because Yuta was being insistent.

“You’re such an idiot,” he thought to himself.

When he finally defrosted after a few seconds, he looked up only to lock eyes with an angry Johnny. “Pick up, you idiot!” the taller man shouted, pushing him to make him react.

Now, completely down on earth again and with all tipsiness away from his body he slid his finger across the screen, picking up the call.

“Go to my room, it’s much quieter there!” Johnny pointed with his hand and that’s what Yuta quickly did.

“Hello?” he covered one ear with one hand to help himself hear better.

“Yuta? Hi, I’m Taeyong” the other voice said.

 _"As if I didn’t know”_ Yuta thought. And trying not to sound too excited, nervous or even surprised, he answered “Hey! What’s up?”

“Listen... so, my phone screen cracked into a thousand pieces and well... long story short, I could fix it half one hour ago. I just saw your message” Taeyong’s voice, Yuta noticed, was trying to keep a normal tone.

“Oh, really? Don’t worry, are you okay?” he asked kinda worried about the other's tone.

“Yes, yes, I am okay,” Taeyong hurried. “And I’m so sorry about earlier,” he continued and took a deep breath. “Uhm... so, I~ I think I’m kinda outside the building you send me the address of”

_Wait, what?_

“S-Sorry?” Yuta almost choked with his own saliva thinking he misheard and pressed harder his hand and the phone to his head.

“Yeah, today’s the party, right? And the building suites perfectly with the description you texted me the other day” Taeyong asked a little confused.

_Okay, so this is what they call panic. Yep, I don’t like it. Definitely don’t. Abort mission._

“Y-Yes, it is! Great! I’ll go downstairs and meet you then!” he stuttered at first.

“Okay, great!” And with that, they hung up.

Yuta’s heart was bumping in his chest so loud that it could be heard by his own ears over the music. He was so interested in Taeyong even if they spoke three daily words, and even if he thought he was mad earlier, all that was forgotten.  
It had been years since he had been like that for someone that intensely. He almost didn’t recognize himself. Of course he had love interests before, but this was kind of different. All his romantic adventures had begun with him and the other person talking for hours and getting to know each other before actually being a thing. This was new and really exciting actually, but there wasn’t time to think about it.  
Yuta took the doorknob and with a quick body shake, he left the room.

When he reached Johnny’s department door, he jumped the sea of shoes at the entrance and look for his own, quickly sliding his feet in.  
His steps were fast on the stairs, placing him in the main lobby in a few seconds.  
_Shit._ He needed to slow down. Johnny was right. He was definitely being desperate. It was going to be so notorious to Taeyong if he didn’t calm himself first. With a deep breath, he looked for the latter through the big glass door.

And there he was. Standing on the opposite side of the road.

He was just standing there —a little awkward to be honest—, but damn he looked better than ever. He was _definetly_ his style.

The view got even better when Taeyong got closer after Yuta waved his hand to him while opening the door.  
He was wearing a white flowered denim jacket with a blue wool sweater under it and light-blue jeans on with white sports shoes. Earrings and rings were there too to make all the outfit completely stunning.  
But the most notorious thing was his hair. The redness had disappeared and now it had changed to a platinum blonde and was covering his forehead, almost reaching his eyes, which were eyelined and had some eyeshadow too.

_How is he even real?_

“Wow! You look amazing! You look like a completely different person” Yuta finally managed to said.

Taeyong bowed slightly at the compliment and answered with a shy ‘thank you’. “You too, by the way” added after a little pause.

“Thanks,” Yuta smiled and gestured with his hand for the other to enter the building. “Please, come on in”

Taeyong walked close enough for Yuta to smell his perfume. It was really, really sweet, in contrast to his that was citricky.  
They stood in front of the elevator door, both looking straight at it after Yuta pressed the button. “So... your phone,” he tried.

“Oh, yeah,” Taeyong now seemed a little less nervous than on the phone or on the door a few seconds ago. “It fell between the car sit,” he said while they entered the big metal box after the doors opened. Now he was seeing Yuta in short periods of time while talking. “And when I tried to move it because I couldn’t reach the freaking phone... boom, totally shattered”

“Wow, that’s really bad luck— wait, you have a car?” Yuta now turned his head completely to face Taeyong while his finger touched the number five on the panel.

“Yeah,” Taeyong smiled. “Well, it’s actually my father’s but he doesn’t use it at all, and it helps me to get to my classes on time” Yuta made an amazed expression, causing Taeyong to laugh a little.

When they were on the fifth floor, the music could be heard clearly from outside the apartment, even from inside the elevator. _Wow_ , he must tell Johnny or Ten to lower that down.  
When he was about to open the door, flashbacks from the last party when they overpopulated the house with people came to his mind. Nearly 50 people went there, and it was a disaster. Everything was upside down the day after, and of course, Johnny and himself had to clean up everything. Including broken glasses, wine stains from the sofa and different types of vomits. _Everything._ That pinkish salmon radioactive vomit is still a mystery to this day.

Once they were inside, Taeyong took off his shoes and put them aside, next to Yuta’s. “Welcome. There are about 20 people I think”

“Seems like a lot more to me,” Taeyong said as he watched the apartment.

_Triggered._

“Well, that’s because the place is pretty small,” Yuta said as he grabbed Taeyong’s sleeve, changing the topic quickly. “Come on, let me introduce you to my friends!”

Taeyong let Yuta guide him through the people, finding some familiar faces on the way. Some from his classes and some from the hallways of the campus. Taeyong could see clearly how shocked some of them were when they made eye contact.  
Yeah, he knows that he isn’t the best person socializing and never spends time with any of them, ever. But those were some extremely shocked faces, it’s not _that_ big of a deal.

On their way to meet Johnny and Ten, Yuta picked up two cans of beer from one of the ice buckets that were placed on the floor and handled one to the ladder. “You drink, right?” he asked with a raised eyebrow when he saw Taeyong's expression as he grabbed the can in his hands.

“Y-yeah, I do,” Taeyong laughed slightly. “It’s just that it’s been a while since last time”

“I mean, you don’t have to. It’s ok if you don’t” Yuta tried to get the can back but Taeyong moved his own hand away.

“No, no. It’s ok. I don’t have that much resistance to alcohol but I can drink some” said with a slight smile.

The black lighting of the room made Taeyong’s teeth very bright —almost like a toothpaste commercial— making Yuta open his mouth a little to let air come out his lungs.  
For the nth time, how can someone be that breathtaking?

“Cute,” Yuta managed to say after his guts calmed down. “I’ll take care of you then”

Taeyong just laughed at that.

 

By that time they were at the ‘DJ station’ —or that’s how Ten, Johnny, and their drunk asses had welcomed when they arrived— they were still adding songs to the list that now was like fifteen hours long. _“Because we will continue to party forever!”_ as Ten uses to say in every party.

“So, Taeyong!” Johnny had an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders squishing them firmly, and Yuta feared for those bones. “ _The_ Lee Taeyong, right?! Who would imagine you coming here because of Yuta? That’s really amazing, we appreciate it a lot! You know that, right?”

Ten laughed along with him in pure joy —or rather drunkness— and hugged Yuta. “Yeah, Yuta didn’t stop talking about you! He just wasn’t gonna give up on you,” Ten was now squishing his own face on Yuta’s chest. “Oh, my big boy! I’m glad you Taeyongie can stand you, too. Because you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes!”

“Okay, okay! Enough, please! God dammit” Yuta escaped from Ten’s embrace totally embarrassed and his face was clearly showing that. He looked at Taeyong who was surprisingly smiling, amused by all of this.

_How grate, now even Taeyong made fun of him._

“Oh, so he mentioned me before then?” Taeyong pushed the situation while looking at Yuta, who wanted to cut everything right there and maybe just die on the spot.

“As always, they are over exaggerating,” Yuta added quickly while taking Johnny’s arm off Taeyong and turning around to leave. “Well, now you know them, bye guys!” he took Taeyong far away from that living hell to never come back. He could hear the start of the fight that was happening and run a little quicker.

_“You fucking owe my five dollars! He talked to me first!” Johnny said._

_“Yeah, but I talked to him more than you did! That’s a plus!”_

_“Don’t cheat motherfucker! Rules are rules!”_

But in seconds they were too far for Yuta to keep listening.

He guided him to the other side of the living room, leaning his shoulder on the wall. Taeyong did the same, facing Yuta with an amused smile. “Ten and Johnny are really nice,” he said letting a laugh out loud at Yuta's expression.

That was the weirdest laugh Yuta have ever heard. But somehow it was so suitable for this new Taeyong he was discovering... and he really was enjoying it even though at this moment he wanted the Earth to swallow him. What the fuck was that? He doesn’t even know his friends anymore. Anyone can’t be trusted these days.

“Yes, they are! They are really lovely. I’ll be sure to give them lots of love after the party,” Yuta said with a clear sarcastic tone in his voice.

“I’m serious, they were pretty funny _that_ drunk I must admit,” Taeyong said after giving the last sip at his can, finishing it. He placed it on a near table and pointed the ice bucket full of beers. “Can I?”  
After Yuta made a gesture with his hands he took one. “I have a little question tho,” Taeyong continue talking with his new open can. “Are they a couple?”

Yuta was a little shocked by the question, so he hesitated before answering. “They... were. Why you asking?”

“Oh, really? Damn, the sexual tension between them is no joke,” Yuta could now see what Taeyong meant about the alcohol resistance thing. He was clearly starting to lose his shy self.

“Really? Well, we know that Ten is still in love with Johnny. But they broke up about a year ago” he shrugged.

“That’s a shame. They seem like a good couple” Taeyong took another big sip.

“Yeah... they were,” Now was Yuta’s turn to get another beer. “We —excluding Ten, of course— think Johnny likes someone else now. But we are not sure, because he doesn’t wanna talk about it,” he took a big sip and continued “We suspect it’s a girl, tho”

Yuta was so concentrated in what he was saying that it took him a moment to realize that Taeyong’s head was resting slightly on the wall, as his eyes were looking right at his own. That sleepy/tipsy look Taeyong had in his eyes was very, very hot and Yuta started to get lost on his words and just stared right back.  
The lights were changing colors and moving in the room, creating traces that crossed Taeyong’s face. Yuta found himself smiling like an idiot.

“You have a really nice smile” Taeyong spat out from nowhere after a few seconds of silence.

And Yuta chocked. Not literally, but his brain had a short-circuit.

“I was thinking the same thing earlier” he managed to say after drinking all the beer down. “And how you look so adorable when you are drunk. I wanna protect you from  
everything” He was surprised when Taeyong didn’t run away from him at that statement. Rather seemed curious about it.

He doesn’t talk about his feelings like this, but right here and right now, with Taeyong everything was different and his heart was talking by itself.

Or maybe he was drunk as fuck. Yeah, that seemed reasonable. “Sorry, it sounded really intense,” Yuta laughed awkwardly covering his mouth with one hand. “It’s just– I don’t know why but... I see you so fragile”

Taeyong crooked his head a little still looking at Yutas' eyes but now with a confused expression. “Fragile?”

Yuta thanked the wall next to him because his legs almost stopped working at the powerful gaze that the other shot him when hearing that word.

“Yeah– No! I mean– Not in that wa–“ Yuta hurried.

Taeyong crossed his arms. “Just because I don’t talk much or don’t talk at all doesn’t mean that I am stupid or not aware of my surroundings” he sounded dead serious, like if Yuta had touched a really sensitive spot.

Did he in case, with all the work he had done to bring this person to a party and make him like his friends —which takes a lot of patience—, dared to make him mad?! This was a new level of stupidity. In a scale from 1 to 10, it might be around 75.

He desperately looked for the best way to get out of that situation. It definitely wasn't an evil comment, it was more of a tender and caring one. “I didn’t mean it that way! I’m so sorry! Oh, my god, I’m so stupid. Don’t–”

“Just... don’t be fooled, Yuta. Looks are deceiving,” He reached one of the latter’s cheeks and pocked it softly while smiling. “And... relax, I’m not mad. I was kinda showing you my 'not fragile side' if you wanna put it like that”

The lighting was pretty dark now so Yuta was relieved that Taeyong didn’t get to see how red his face was becoming with that simple touch.

“Really?! I almost had a panic attack and you were just... just—“ Yuta’s hand went to his forehead and cheeks, trying to lower his temperature. “I– I think I need a cold beer” Yuta stuttered dumbly.

Taeyong laughed. “Okay, go get one. I’ll wait for you here”

Yuta nodded and stood there for a couple of seconds before turning around and making his way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thank you so much for reading, and I’m sorry for the wait for those who remember reading this one year ago and actually wanting this to continue. Probably I'll finish chapter four by the end of February maybe beginning of March. 
> 
> PS: If you wanna know how I pictured Taeyong dressed for the party, I posted a pic [here](https://twitter.com/uriyukkuri/status/1092924955229077505) on my twitter.  
> And btw, you can follow me there if you like. I post both in Spanish and English, so if you wanna join me there, I will be glad because I don’t have that many mutuals haha;;
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> :)


End file.
